


Ruffly. Pink. Panties.

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Smut, Wonkyun, changkyun in several pairs of panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “So why have you been wearing panties so much lately, huh?” Hoseok prompted, inching closer to Changkyun with a slightly frustrated look, as if he’d had enough of Changkyun’s game.[Wonkyun/crossdressing]





	Ruffly. Pink. Panties.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Wonkyun + bottom Changkyun and crossdressing"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Hoseok was beginning to think that he was outright losing his mind. The whole situation began three days ago, on an innocent Sunday morning. He’d woken up, brushed his teeth, greeted Kihyun in the living room, and was sitting at the dining table eating some cereal, just like any other morning. What happened next was the start of his mental digression.

“Hyung, good morning,” Changkyun called out, his voice still thick and deep from sleep. Hoseok glanced up from his bowl of cereal, munching peacefully on a bite of food until he processed what he saw. Before him stood Changkyun, topless but with his back to Hoseok as he stretched, low pajama pants riding down his hips to expose the top of a pair of sheer, black panties. Yes, women’s panties. Hoseok felt a line of milk drip down his chin as he stared, wide-eyed at his dongsaeng. Turning around, Changkyun blinked confusingly at his hyung, curious as to why he hadn’t said anything yet. Noticing the expression, Hoseok blinked rapidly, trying to collect himself. 

“G-good morning,” Hoseok stumbled out, quickly shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and hoping that Changkyun hadn’t noticed anything weird. And that was only the first incident. The next day, Hoseok had spotted a sinfully small thong peeking from Changkyun’s sweat pants at the practice room, and yesterday, Changkyun was wearing a strappy, electric blue number under a pair of ripped skinny jeans. In Hoseok’s mind, it was far too many days in a row to be seeing women’s underwear under Changkyun’s pants by coincidence, which is why he was starting to think it _wasn’t_ by coincidence.

Hoseok came to terms several years ago that he had a huge fetish for crossdressing, and may or may not have perused such content in less than private situations, maybe a couple times with other members next to him. He was pretty sure that some of the others knew of his inclinations, but he didn’t think Changkyun was the type of person to tease him about a fetish. Hoseok had been wrong before, and in his slightly frantic state of mind, he came to the conclusion that Changkyun was just trying to get under his skin in the most fetishy way he could think of.

Hoseok ran a hand through his soft, black hair, and sighed. He didn’t know what exactly to do about the situation, and had come up with a few ideas but they were all a little too risky. He didn’t want to accidentally go too far and mess up their relationship, and there was also a tiny part of him that wondered if Changkyun wasn’t actually doing it on purpose. He walked down the hallway, deciding to just let it slide for now, as he went to grab a few things from his room. However, before he could even get there, he damn near collided into Changkyun, who was exiting the bathroom in a wall of steam.

“Oh! Hyung!” Changkyun exclaimed, giving Hoseok a wide-eyed look, holding a small towel in one hand while his other was grasping to hold onto the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry, Kkungie, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking,” Hoseok apologized, genuinely feeling guilty. Changkyun shook his head, clearly brushing off the apology.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Changkyun said, smiling a tiny bit. He then made a small ‘ah!’ noise, quickly turning around to grab something from the bathroom counter, unknowingly letting the towel slip from his hips. Greeting Hoseok was quite the adorable sight- his maknae clad in only a pair of bright pink, ruffled panties, complete with a big bow right on the butt. He inhaled sharply, glancing up just in time to see Changkyun scramble to pull the towel back on.

“Hyung, I-” Changkyun began, voice sounding a bit frantic as he turned around, cheeks on fire. Hoseok sighed deeply, and the last strands of self-restraint slipped from his fingers.

“So why have you been wearing panties so much lately, huh?” Hoseok prompted, inching closer to Changkyun with a slightly frustrated look, as if he’d had enough of Changkyun’s game. Changkyun’s face was on fire, and he stumbled on his own words, unable to articulate a full sentence. Hoseok took this is an affront to his question, and he shook his head, displeased. “Have you been doing it for me, Changkyunnie? Cause you know I like this kind of shit?” Hoseok offered, raising his eyebrows, nodding a little bit. In his mind, he’d already decided this was the answer, and was just waiting for Changkyun to confirm it for him. However, this wasn’t the response he got.

“What? You like crossdressing too?” Changkyun asked, and his entire demeanor had shifted. Before, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but now he was calmer, instead displaying a genuinely curious expression. It was now Hoseok’s turn to look like a deer caught in headlights.

“…Of course I do, didn’t you know that? Isn’t that why you’ve been showing me your panties?” Hoseok asked, but his voice was trailing off, sounding a lot less confident than earlier. Changkyun shook his head, frowning a tiny bit.

“No, I didn’t know that,” Changkyun said, and the honesty in his eyes is what made Hoseok truly feel guilty- realizing that Changkyun wasn’t doing this to tease him at all. The boy simply had a fetish for crossdressing, just like Hoseok did. The guilt faded away as Hoseok processed this statement, starting to feel eager again. It was kinda fun to think about his bandmate having a similar fetish, and he was beginning to think that maybe this was something they could bond over.

“Oh, well, now you know,” Hoseok said, chuckling a little. Both men were clearly more comfortable with the situation, and Changkyun adjusted his towel, exposing his cute panties once more. With that, Hoseok got an idea. “Do you have any other girl’s clothes?” he asked, and Changkyun nodded, smiling softly. 

“I only have a few. As you probably could tell, I just started actually wearing girl’s clothes a couple days ago and haven’t bought much yet,” Changkyun answered, and then he shuffled around a little, giving his hyung a demure expression. “Do you want to see them?” he asked, and Hoseok visibly brightened, nodding eagerly. Changkyun then began leading Hoseok to his secret stash, which he apparently kept in a cardboard box labelled ‘DO NOT OPEN’ in big, bold letters. It was a wonder to Hoseok how the others hadn’t caught on before him, or at least opened the clearly suspicious box yet. Changkyun picked up the box and then they took it to Hoseok’s room, which was a little more spacious but still private. Walking in, closing the door behind them and locking the door, Changkyun opened the box, displaying a pretty small variety of ladies’ clothes.

“Wow, you actually have more than I thought you would,” Hoseok said, beginning to sift through the contents of the box. Inside were more than a dozen pairs of sexy panties, garters, stockings, skirts, and even a few bras. Finding what appeared to be a white silk matching set, Hoseok smiled, holding them up and showing them to Changkyun.

“This set is really pretty, can you try it on?” Hoseok said, his eyes sparkling. Changkyun bit his lip, smiling a tiny, curved smile. Taking the pieces of the set, Changkyun began putting them on- right in front of Hoseok. He started with the bra, slipping the smooth, thin garment over his head and easing it down his torso, the delicate fabric accentuating his beautiful chest. Hoseok smiled, already feeling a little out of breath at how stunning Changkyun looked, and he still had a few more pieces of the set to put on. As he was trying to compose himself, Hoseok watched Changkyun put on the garter belt, donned with tiny white bows.

Turning around, Changkyun began easing down the pair of pink panties he was currently wearing, exposing his shapely ass. Hoseok felt his breath catch in his throat, watching the younger boy slip off his cute panties only to put on another pair of cute panties. Pulling up the white silk garment, Changkyun adjusted them, turning around to display his cute panties-covered crotch. Hoseok noticed that the front waistband was dragging a little, and with a thick swallow, Hoseok realized it was Changkyun’s huge bulge straining the thin fabric. Satisfied with his progress, Changkyun smiled, cheeks warming at how intensely Hoseok was staring at him.

Next, Changkyun began slipping on his pure white, sheer thigh-high stockings, pulling them up his shapely legs. The sight was mesmerizing, and Hoseok watched with rapt attention as Changkyun began hooking the garters to his socks. Once he was finished, Changkyun stood up straight, gesturing for Hoseok to take it all in. He even did a little spin.

“That lingerie is beautiful,” Hoseok sighed out, walking towards Changkyun with an eager expression. Changkyun looked down, blinking nervously at Hoseok’s compliment, feeling a little shy now that Hoseok was giving him such a scrutinizing gaze. “Can I feel it?” he added and Changkyun stiffened, swallowing as he nodded.

“Yes,” he verbally replied, letting out a shaky breath. Hoseok wasted no time, walking closer to the boy and running his hands along the beautiful fabric, admiring the way it accentuated Changkyun’s gorgeous body. He looked like a doll, pretty in his gorgeous silk underwear that left virtually nothing to the imagination. Hoseok rubbed his hands across the smooth bralette, gasping as he feels Changkyun’s nipples harden from his touch. The silk really emphasized the change, and Hoseok was hypnotized by how sexy Changkyun looked with his hard nipples and women’s lingerie. Feeling his breath pick up, Hoseok ran his fingers down to Changkyun’s hips, stroking the waistline of Changkyun’s garter belt, all along the perimeter. His hands were now dangerously close to Changkyun’s ass and crotch, but he couldn’t find the will to stop himself, and Hoseok began lowering his hands centimeter by centimeter. Beside him, Changkyun’s heart was thumping madly in his chest, cheeks on fire. Some part of him knew that he should stop Hoseok before he crossed a line, but he didn’t act on it- for some reason just letting Hoseok touch him as he pleased.

“Can I… touch here too?” Hoseok asked, hand hovering around Changkyun’s hip, probably referring to the panties, but Changkyun shivered, his dick twitching from the lewd implications. Nodding, Changkyun stared down the front of his body, watching Hoseok’s fingers stroke the sides of his panties, pointedly avoiding making any contact with Changkyun’s crotch and ass. The feeling was electric, tension rising in the air from the highly questionable situation that only became more questionable with time. Swallowing, Hoseok stared at the side of Changkyun’s head, taking in the boy’s flushed face and the tension in his expression… and removing his hands. He should probably take it down a notch.

Wanting to change the subject, Hoseok cleared his throat, going back to the lingerie box and pulling out a different pair of panties- holding them up. The design was adorable- a cute sheer heart on the butt and a lacy trim around the edge. He smiled up at Changkyun and shot him a timid look. 

“Could you try these on?” Hoseok asked, and Changkyun nodded, eagerly obeying his hyung. He picked up the underwear and slipped off the pair he was currently wearing, turning around embarrassedly as he realized his current situation: he was actually hard, right in front of Hoseok who was just a few feet away, watching him traipse about in women’s underwear. He undid the garter, trying to quickly shimmy the underwear down and put on a new pair before Hoseok noticed how hard he was. However, behind him, Hoseok was practically boiling in lust- watching the younger boy struggle to adjust a pair of panties over his hard cock was driving him crazy. 

Turning around, Changkyun meekly covered his crotch, doing very little to hide the bulge. He was embarrassed he let himself get to such a state in front of his hyung who he respected so much. Hoseok let out a heavy sigh, his eyes roaming over Changkyun’s erotic form and pausing on the half-covered bulge.

“Let me see the panties,” Hoseok said, voice coming out soft but heavy with implication. Changkyun bit his lip, avoiding eye-contact as he dropped his hands to his sides, exposing his tented panties in full. Hoseok stared with interested, hazy eyes, honing in on the small wet spot that was already starting to form on the front of Changkyun’s panties.

“Gorgeous,” Hoseok simply said, trying to hold himself back from rubbing Changkyun’s dick and making that wet spot bigger. Changkyun smiled softly at the compliment, but his mind was going crazy, trying to process everything that was going on. His hyung just called him gorgeous while his boner was on full display.

“Hyung?” a voice called from the other side of the door, and a soft rapping followed. “Why is the door locked? Can I come in?” it continued, and Changkyun and Hoseok blanched, recognizing the voice as belonging to Hyungwon. Hoseok started scrambling around, tossing a robe to Changkyun as he walked over to the door, his heart pounding.

“Hyungwonnie! Haha, I must’ve locked it on accident. Hold on,” Hoseok said, and when Changkyun was sufficiently clothed and his box of ladies’ clothes was shoved under Hoseok’s bed, Hoseok opened the door for Hyungwon. Walking inside, Hyungwon shot the two boys a questioning gaze, wondering why they looked so suspicious.

“What were you two…” he looked down, spotting Changkyun’s stocking-covered feet and paused, pursing his lips. “Nevermind,” Hyungwon concluded, shaking his head. Hoseok chuckled nervously, and drug Changkyun out of his room by the boy’s hand, trying to escape the weird situation. Now in the hallway, Hoseok let go of Changkyun’s hand, sighing in relief.

“At least he didn’t see anything,” Hoseok said, and Changkyun chuckled a little, curling his toes in his socks and deciding not to mention anything about those to Hoseok. 

“Yeah… and hyung?” Changkyun said, getting Hoseok’s attention.

“Yes?” Hoseok replied, blinking interestedly at the younger boy.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Changkyun said, a nervous light in his eyes, cheeks blazing pink in the dim hallway lighting. Hoseok smiled, stepping a bit closer to Changkyun. 

“Of course~”

 

* * *

 

 

“Harder, Hoseok-hyung~ harder~” Changkyun begged, his little plaid schoolgirl skirt flipped up, panties pushed to the side as Hoseok fucked his tight ass, pounding him into the mattress. Growling from behind him, Hoseok smirked, eyes staring hotly at the back of Changkyun’s head.

“What did I say, Changkyunnie. You call me Hoseok- _oppa_ when you’re crossdressing, okay?” Hoseok said, and Changkyun groaned, cheeks flaring up. He hated how much control Hoseok thought he had over him, especially when he was in such girly clothes. It was like he flipped a switch in the older boy’s mind, one that made him say things he’d never normally say. It drove Changkyun crazy.

“Hoseok-oppa,” Changkyun begrudgingly said, and groaned, body jolting forward as Hoseok began fucking him harder, moaning lavishly at the satisfying feeling. He could feel his skirt fall forward again, the tiny garment swaying with the rough motions, and he bit his lip, loving the way it felt occasionally grazing against his cock.

They’d been fucking for a few weeks now; after the first time they played around in Changkyun’s box of lady things, it only escalated, leading to many more similar moments. And now, Changkyun was getting fucked on Hoseok’s bed in a schoolgirl uniform, making the bed frame slam into the wall over and over. He grasped the pillow, pressing it against his face in an effort to muffle his moans.

“You gonna cum?” Hoseok asked, his cock sliding with wet, lewd noises every time he thrusted, making Changkyun red with embarrassment. At a particularly good thrust, Changkyun cried out, his body trembling as he nodded vigorously. 

“Oppa, I’m gonna cum on your cock,” Changkyun said, and Hoseok laughed happily, fucking Changkyun with even more force, his dick sliding in and out of Changkyun with precise thrusts that he knew would drive Changkyun over the edge. And in just a couple of seconds, it did.

Moaning loudly, Changkyun quickly bit the pillow, arching his back as he came. Hoseok followed him soon after, filling up the boy’s ass with his cum as he groaned, tilting his chin back in ecstasy. After he finished, Hoseok pulled out, grinning as he watched the cum drip from his lover’s hole. The exhaustion quickly caught up with him, however, and Hoseok flopped down next to Changkyun, trying to catch his breath.

“How are you feeling?” Hoseok asked, watching Changkyun’s still trembling body beside him, reaching a hand out to rub the boy’s back soothingly. 

“Great~” Changkyun replied, his voice sounding hoarse and raw, clearly still trying to recover from his orgasm. Hoseok chuckled, and watched as Changkyun turned around, facing the older boy with a small smile on his face. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hoseok asked, and Changkyun shook his head, smiling gently. 

“I’m just really glad you caught me in my panties~” Changkyun said, and Hoseok laughed happily, raising his eyebrows. He leaned closer to the boy, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“So am I.” <3


End file.
